Episode 5408 (24th September 2009)
Plot Debbie receives a bouquet of flowers from Michael but is still angry with him and with herself for being fooled by him. Meanwhile, Cain is annoyed when he arrives at the garage to discover she's removed all of his belongings from the house and has decided to throw him out wanting him out of her life. He pleads with her to reconsider, telling her that she and Sarah mean everything to him and urges her to tell him about her problems with Michael. Debbie finally opens up and admits he was right about Michael - he was about to get married and she never wants to see him again. Later, Michael arrives at the house but Debbie refuses to let him in, he continues to hammer on the door, refusing to leave until she hears him out. Debbie opens the door and slaps him across the face, but Michael isn’t deterred and presents her with a jewellery box. Irate, she asserts he can’t buy her off, but she's stunned when he tells her he's fallen in love with her, it wasn’t part of the plan but it feels so right. Debbie tells him that if he really loves her, he needs to prove it by calling off the wedding. If he marries his fiancée she’ll never see him again. Meanwhile, Ryan apologises to Katie for his behaviour and offers to buy her a drink to make up for it. Katie half heartedly turns him down but when Ryan approaches her later and presents her with a bouquet of flowers, she tells him she’ll think about it. Elsewhere, Shadrach and Zak are trying to convince Nikhil that they have rats at Holdgate. Keen to make a decision without Jai, Nikhil agrees to let them come round and sort out the problem out whilst he's away. However, Lisa is aware of their scam and is worried her job at the factory is at risk. Leyla is struggling with her finances but has been coveting Maisie’s designer shoes and is fed up with her own tired wardrobe. She's beside herself when she has nothing to wear for a council lunch with David. Cast Regular cast *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Main Street *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Smithy Cottage/Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Front garden, cages and consulting room *Post Office/Café Hope - Café *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *The Woolpack - Exterior *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior, office and factory floor *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen, back garden and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,480,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes